I Never
by IrethMalfoy
Summary: Being forced to get to know one another to keep the positions of Head Boy and Girl, Hermione and Draco start to play a little game of I Never to break the ice. AN:I can't bring myself to finish due to the ending of HBP. I'd like to say sorry to my readers
1. I Never

Author's Notes: Okay soooo I just hope y'all like this. I know it's been done before...but I couldn't help myself.Everyone likes a little game of"I Never". There will be more to come of course. Because well yeah. Imay notbe the best at updating but I'll do my best. Okay wellon with the story.

Disclaimer: I don'town anypart of the Harry Potter phonominon.

Chapter 1: I Never

Hermione Granger wanted to be Head Girl from the moment she was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but being Head Girl with Draco Malfoy as Head Boy had not in her plans. They managed to give the first meeting on the Hogwarts Express to the younger prefects well enough without killing each other. However, now in their shared common room they sat on opposite chairs glaring at one another without saying a word.

Professor McGonagall had informed them just moments ago that they had better use the night getting to know one another. She had informed them that if they didn't get over their petty differences the titles bestowed upon them would be revoked. It seemed that neither was at all pleased with the situation at hand.

"Well what would you suggest Malfoy," Hermione asked halfheartedly. She felt she could be using her time to do something constructive like studying or being with her friends.

"Let's just say that we did this heart to heart bullshit and not have to look at each other ever again. I think I like the sound of that." Draco said with his usual air of arrogance. On the other hand he really didn't mind the fact he was being forced to learn more of the girl. She had been a mystery to him for years. He had secretly wanted to get to know more about her, and now he was given the perfect opportunity to do so.

The Gryffindor girl rolled her eyes at him, "You may very well not care about keeping your place as Head Boy, but I've worked too hard to let a spoiled little git like you take my position away from me."

"It's amazing that they even let a…person like you have the position at all," Draco Malfoy sneered. Hating himself for saying it. He had just come to terms with his new beliefs, but old habits die hard, as the cliché goes.

"What, you can't say it? Mudblood. You've been saying it for years now. Don't stop on account of having to live with me," she said bitterly.

"I can call or not call you anything I want, whenever I want. Trust me it isn't because I have to share the same common room as you," he said truthfully.

Just then the fireplace turned bright green momentarily and a letter went flying out of it. Draco was up and caught the letter his seeker instincts kicking in. He looked at the letter curiously. He skimmed over the letter and smirked.

"I guess we've been having someone eavesdropping on our conversation. The headmaster believes that maybe if a slight breech in the rules for an evening is in order," as he tossed the letter at Hermione.

"What is he suggesting?"

"One can only guess. Well this brings things to a new light. Why don't we play little game called 'I Never'?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you would have to get over your good goody ways and drink a little."

"What? How did you get alcohol into the school? It says in Hogwarts: A History that there are charms on the castle so students can't smuggle in alcohol."

"I'm a Malfoy," the boy shrugged.

"I can't believe you! That's…I'm not…"

"Look Dumbledore isn't going to revoke anything, at least not tonight. He said so himself in a round about way," he shook his head and mumbled something that sounded something awfully close to 'and they say she's the smart one'.

Draco took his wand and flicked it and a bottle of Firewhiskey appeared on the table between himself and Hermione. He flicked it again and two shot glasses appeared neatly next to the bottle.

"I don't know," Hermione looked skeptically at the bottle filled with the amber liquid.

"Look I don't really care. The only way I'm going to be able to handle a cozy little conversation with you is while I have something stronger than pumpkin juice in my system. And if our past encounters are any gauge I believe that you yourself will need a little help opening up. Now do you need a quick run of the rules?"

Hermione closed her eyes to think. Of course he was right, but then she wasn't sure of herself being drunk infront of the boy. She had been at a party that the Weasley twins held over the summer. She had gotten completely smashed, but after all that was with people she knew and trusted. Drinking with Draco Malfoy just didn't seem to be the same. However, the call of the bottle was getting stronger. She could handle her liquor well enough. A smile came to her lips remembering how she had out drank Harry and Ron both before that night was over.

Draco saw her smile and knew he had won. He'd be able to kill two birds with one stone. He'd get the teachers off his back by doing what they asked, and he'd be able to see the innocent little Hermione Granger, pride of Gryffindor, get schmashed.

"Alright, fine. Fill the glasses. Refresh my memory about the game."

Draco took the bottle and filled the glasses as he explained the rules. (A/N: I'm sure you know the rules but bear with me. Don't you hate author's notes inside the text of the story? Yeah. So do I.) "Okay you say a phrase beginning with 'I never' and if the statement about you is false you drink. For example 'I never played Quiddich for the school' I would drink while you wouldn't. Got it? I'll go first."

He passed her one of the glasses, "Here, okay, so what should I start with? …I never had Muggle parents."

"That's not fair!"

"Drink. It's fair."

Hermione grimaced at Draco, and downed the glass. She let the hot whiskey run down her throat and sucked in air to chase it. The rush of cool air over the hot track of the liquor was encouraging to her. It was her comfort in the strange situation. Draco raised an eyebrow. She handled that better than Pansy, and Pansy has been known to hold her liquor along side himself and Blaise.

"I never had blonde hair."

Draco smirked at her as her downed his glass. Hermione held up her hand and pointed her wand at the bottle and said a truth detecting spell. "Now I know that you won't lie and not take a drink."

"What don't you trust me, Granger?"

"Only when the stars fall from the heavens, Malfoy, will I trust you."

The Slytherin laughed. It was a real laugh Hermione noted and was confused by it. Draco flicked his wand and both glasses were full again.

"I never liked Potions class."

Draco took a drink, and was surprised to see Hermione do the same.

"Why do you like Potions," he asked filling their glasses.

"Well I'm a logical person and Potions takes more than just reading a recipe. You really have to put your whole mind into it. It's one of the few classes that really challenges me."

"But what about Snape?"

"What about him? He is an excellent teacher. He is competent and manages to get his lessons taught, even if it is in an unorthodox way. Don't get me wrong, that man has made me so angry I can't see straight, however, that doesn't change the facts."

Draco simply nodded. He could respect that, although admitting that to the girl may be too much on this occasion.

"So it's my turn," Hermione tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I never wanted to be in Hufflepuff."

Draco looked at her with disbelief, "Come on, no one wants to be in Hufflepuff. I don't think the people in Hufflepuff want to be in Hufflepuff."

Hermione laughed, "Yeah I'd have to say you're right."

"I never hit a Malfoy."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the boy as she drank, "You won't let a little thing like that bother you still?"

"You are the only one that has ever hit me and walked away unscratched," Draco said and took a drink himself.

"I'm surprised you let me walk away actually. I wouldn't hit a Malfoy again. Well I don't know about that. Maybe I would. But it'd have to be for a good reason. I'm sure they hit back with enough force to kill someone."

"Something like that. I wouldn't advise it myself. It's your turn. Make it's a good one."

"Umm I never liked the snow."

Draco took a drink, "Why don't you like the snow?"

"Nope you have to say why you like it. I don't have to say anything."

"It has always been a comfort to me. A chance to physically feel what I feel emotionally," he said with a smirk. The smirk was directed at himself for letting on a possible crack in the walls he had barricaded himself from the outside world.

Hermione nodded and filled his glass up with a flick of her wrist, "It's your turn."

"I never liked Muggle music."

"Come on now you can't," Hermione was cut short as she watched Draco raise his glass to his lips. She could hardly believe that he was actually downing the liquid. He saw the confused look that was written all over her face as she stared at him. He enjoyed surprising the girl. He made a mental note to thank the Headmaster at some latter date about giving him an opportunity to get to know this girl better.

"I know that you have to like some kind of Muggle music."

Hermione blushed and threw her head back as she consumed the liquor. It seemed that the world was full of surprises. If a Malfoy could like something made by Muggles then maybe there was still hope for the youngest Malfoy.

"I never got a tattoo."

"Like the goody goody Gryff…."

Hermione took a swig of the burning hot whiskey.

"You have to be joking!"

The Gryffindor laughed at the face the boy across the room from her made, "I'll show you but you have to promise not to tell anyone. It was a dare that Ron gave me over the summer."

"Normally I wouldn't promise anything. Let alone to you. But this I've got to see."

"Okay. Don't laugh," Hermione got up and unfastened her school robes. She walked over to him and pushed the waist of her jeans down about an inch on the left side.

Draco's breathing quicken this was just a little too close for him. He didn't know if he wanted to be this close to her. She was one of his few weaknesses. Of course no one would know or understand. He had always treated her as he would any other Muggle-born in the school if not more so just to get the point across that there was nothing that he wanted from this girl. But that was a losing battle he dreamt of the girl every night. It was the only time he could be who he really was and be loved for it. He knew that anything more than his dreams was completely out of the question and seeing the slope from her waist to her perfect hip was too much and would feed his imagination. On her hip was a tiny pinkish while cherry blossom. It seemed to fit her personality perfectly. He never thought tattoo where worth the time and effort of marring flesh for ever. This, one the other hand, seemed to only add to the beauty of the Gryffindor that he wanted so much.

Draco nodded he couldn't speak just yet he had to clear his mind seeing that particularly innocent patch of skin had done much to his sprit. It had left too much for the imagination and for the millionth time he cursed himself for questioning his father's teachings.

"Hmmm. I never would trust a Gryffindor."

The girl who had returned to her seat drank from her newly replenished supply of Firewhiskey. She smiled as she watched him do the same. "Why would you trust a Gryffindor?"

"I wouldn't trust them all. I'm not stupid. But there are a few that I could trust if the situation called for it."

"Like who?"

"I'm sorry that would be a breech of Malfoy Code 207, Article G, paragraph 4c."

Hermione stared at him for a second and burst out laughing while the Slytherin looked at her like she was going crazy then slowly he too started laughing along with her.

"Okay, okay, I got one," Hermione wiped a tear of laugher from her eyes, "I never have been in love."

Draco's laughter faded and looked at her. His mind was getting fuzzy. How many drinks had he had? He didn't want to drink to this one, but he had to. Hermione's spell wouldn't let him skip this question. He couldn't control the glass coming to his lips and the whiskey burning a new path down his throat.

"You've been in love?"

"You didn't take a drink."

"I don't have to. I've never been in love. So who is the girl?"

"I'm not a liberty to discuss this with you."

"Come on; give me a hint or something."

"No. I think I'm about done tonight."

"What? So I out-drank Draco Malfoy. That's some crazy shit. It's one thing to out drink Harry and Ron. Hell, I'd accept the Weasley twins before I'd believe I could out drink you."

"You can't out drink me. I just have had enough of this bullshit."

"Huh? Hold on. You get all weird when I ask about some girl? Look, it was just conversation. I'm just trying to get past the petty bullshit. I'm sorry if I'm treading on thin ice I'll be a good girl and respect your wishes. Settle down. I'm actually enjoying this."

Draco who was posed to get out of his chair, and stumble his way to his room relaxed a bit. "I never thought you would enjoy my company. Much less I enjoy your company."

Hermione smiled and leaned over the table toward him indicating a toast. "I got an idea. Okay, really listen. You're listening, right? Okay so, let's try to get over the past. You never did anything to me that can't be forgiven. If you are willing we can try this whole getting along thing more often."

Draco looked into her eyes and leaned to her. He clinking his glass to hers he said, "I am not promising nothing, but it's worth a shot." What Hermione didn't know was that she sparked a flicker of hope in Draco.


	2. Humming

Author's Note: Okay so hear is the next chapter. I still don't want to get my reader's hopes up by updating soo soon. I hope that I can update quickly. However this is a writing in progress, and I don't really know where I'm going with this. I know that I want a game of Truth or Dare in here somewhere. Of course there is going to be a little bit of alcohol involved with the game of course. Anyhow thank you for reviewing. Umm yeah I think that's it. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: Humming

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling off. She wasn't hung over but her body was feeling the effects of having drunk the night before. She stretched and her body screamed for the rude movement. Moving to the bathroom she had to share with the Head Boy she was still in shock that she had drunk with Draco Malfoy. They actually got along. What was the world coming to?

The girl was rubbing her eyes as she pushed the door open to the bathroom. Draco was already in there brushing his teeth. He looked over at her and greeted her by spitting in the sink and continuing brushing. Hermione joined him at the sink.

"Morning," she said reaching for her own tooth brush.

Draco nodded his head in response. Hermione arched her eyebrow at him, "Not a morning person I presume?"

The Slytherin spit, "Not really. You'll be fine just so long as you don't wake up with a smile on your face, and come in here singing about rainbows and butterflies."

"Can I sing otherwise?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Okay fine, you can sing, but I won't be held responsible for the actions taken making you stop."

Hermione laughed, "Okay no singing it is," then as an after thought, "You didn't say anything about humming."

Hermione started brushing her teeth and humming a little song that her mother had taught her when she was three. Draco looked at her in the mirror with a look of disbelief that she would interfere with his morning brooding by humming. Who did she think she was? No one ever even tried to talk to Draco before he had sat himself at the breakfast table. It was common knowledge that if you wanted to live to eat your own breakfast you don't so much as make eye contact with the boy. Now here was Hermione _humming_ as she was brushing her teeth, and here he was not doing anything to her. She was right though, he didn't say anything about humming. He shook his head and started styling his hair.

"So it's official I can hum in the morning. Okay well I'll see you tomorrow morning. I think I'll be humming the score to The Little Mermaid," Hermione said as she finished brushing her teeth.

"What's the Little Mermaid?"

"It's a Muggle movie for children. It was one of my favorites as a kid. So tomorrow same time, same place. And I promise no singing," Hermione disappeared through her bedroom door.

Sharing a bathroom with Hermione was definitely going to be interesting, Draco thought as he too disappeared through his own bedroom door.

The Great Hall was at its usual volume of anticipation and anxiety that comes with being the first day of actual classes. Hermione sat with her two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Harry greeted her with a 'good morning' and Ron just grunted.

"Can you believe that this is our last year here guys," Hermione asked, "Hey, Ron, share the wealth and pass the bacon."

"How is sharing a dormitory with Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"It's fine. He is Head Boy so there has to be a reason why Dumbledore picked him for the job."

"Yeah but he has Snape as a teacher. I'm not so sure that man has all his ducks in a row," Ron said skeptically.

"Honestly, Ron, you have to let things go. Dumbledore trusts Snape, and nothing ill has come from it. I'm sure he knows what he's doing when picking the Head positions."

"It isn't Dumbledore that we don't trust Mione," Harry said casting a glance toward the Slytherin table.

"Look you two better behave. I've got to get along with Malfoy I'd thank you to be civil with him. Don't make my life hard by picking a fight with him every chance you get, okay? I don't want you to be buddy buddy with him, but please don't go out of your way to cause trouble with him."

"We don't start anything," Ron started.

Hermione rolled her eyes. The subject was over Harry and Ron knew.

Harry cleared his throat and looked for a new subject, "So what did you do last night."

"You know me; get a start on what we'll be doing this year."

"How did the first night in the dorm go with having to share it?"

"It was fine."

"Really? No death threats? No arguing? No cursing each other?"

"Just a little argument, but seriously it wasn't bad. Don't you two worry about me okay? I can take care of myself. If I need you I'll ask for your help. But I don't need it. Okay? Now if you continue to be so closed minded about this I'm going to get up and go to the library. I can be doing other things than defending myself."

"We're just worried about you Mione. Don't get mad. We'll try to be on our best behavior when Malfoy is around. Right, Ron?" Harry elbowed Ron fairly hard in the side and Ron nodded his head in agreement.

Hermione didn't believe Harry for a moment but there was nothing she could do about it. There would be time enough to convince her friends that Malfoy wasn't going to be terrible this year later. She wasn't sure just how much Malfoy had changed. But she had lived during her smart ass gesture this morning so there was hope for the boy.

Across the Great Hall Draco Malfoy sat with Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson.

"So I see that you didn't kill Hermione Granger," Blaise said with is smirk.

"What's that got to do with anything, Zabini?"

"It's just an observation, ol' boy. I'm sure the dumber parts of the Dream Team are relieved. I'm sure they will be pulling you to the side sometime today to warn you not to lay a finger…or any other body part on her."

"Shove off."

"What's wrong Draco? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed," Pansy purred.

Draco just scowled at the girl. His two friends were going to give him hell just because they could. It was one of their favorite pastimes. To see how far they would get before Draco would get up and storm out of the Great Hall.

"She was humming this morning. I think I wanted to hit her."

Blaise and Pansy had identical looks of horror on their faces. The shock of someone having enough intestinal fortitude to be happy in the morning while Draco Malfoy was in the room was unbelievable. Finally Pansy broke the silence.

"How did she live to eat her breakfast? You would have killed a Slytherin if they would have said hello."

"She's a Gryffindor. For all I know the whole house wake up smiley and join each other with a song and dance number before they come down for breakfast. I swear though if it happens tomorrow…" he let the threat go unsaid.

"You know I almost respect the chit. I mean to stand up to you Draco is one thing, but to hum while brushing her teeth," Pansy shook her head, "that is admirable. She's got a hold on you and you don't even know it."

Draco shot a look at Pansy that made her almost shudder. She had meant the comment as a joke. However, she knew that in that single look she had hit the nail on the head. Nothing good could come out of that. And if a Slytherin had heard what she said and take it for face value Draco's life was about to get a hell of a lot harder.

"So what did you do last night," Blaise asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Indulge us," Pansy piped up.

"I drank Firewhiskey with Granger."

Blaise almost choked on the food that he had just taken a bite of, and Pansy spit out her orange juice. They exclaimed together, "You're joking!"

"Nope. McGonagall told us that we had to get along and get to know one another. The only way I could stand to be civil with the girl was with liquor in my system. She seemed to agree."

"I just don't believe it. Granger drinking," Pansy said.

"She can hold her liquor too. That was a shock. She's up there with you Pans."

"Unbelievable."

"We are talking about the same girl, right?" Blaise gave a look over to the Gryffindor in question.

"The pride of Gryffindor herself," Draco said with a smirk.

"So what did you learn about her," Pansy inquired.

"Nothing that is worth sharing, and I don't think I'd share if I did learn anything."

"You did find something out. Come on, Draco, you have to tell. I mean this could be important. Getting one on the Dream Team would be great," Blaise persisted.

"No, I didn't find anything that we could use to get one over on those losers," Draco's mind wandered to the Hermione's tattoo. He scolded himself for the thoughts that accompanied the tattoo.

"How drunk did she get?"

"You two need to shut up. I don't think I'll be so nice this morning to deal with annoying questions after having to endure someone humming while brushing her teeth," with that Draco got up and vacated the Great Hall.

"Looks like it'll get a little more interesting to mess with Draco this year, Blaise," Pansy said with her eyes dancing with mischief.

"I think you may be on to something, Pans."


	3. an ultimatum

Author's Note: Okay guys sorry it took so long to update. Like I said before I have no idea where we are headed here, but I think I'm getting there. Okay I've got the fourth chapter in the works so bear with me since this is a short one. Ummm there was something else...oh yeah. I was wondering if someone would liek to betta my story as it comes along. I'm horrible when it comes to grammar and all that crap. So if you're interested or know where I could find one please drop me a review and I'll get in touch. Okay that should be all...Love you all! Thank you for reviewing! Okay on with the chapter.

Chapter 4

Hermione was in a terrible mood when the day had finally ended. Everywhere she went there was a Slytherin humming at her. It confused her at first, and slowly it had just irked her until all she wanted to do was slam the next one who hummed as they walked past with a Jelly Legs curse. Of course the Head Boy was behind the annoying antics of the Slytherin house. Hermione figured it was some sort of a new plan to get under her skin. It was working.

Now walking into the Head dormitory she found the culprit with his feet nonchalantly propped up on the table reading a book. This just seemed to fuel the anger that the Gryffindor was feeling.

"Draco Malfoy what is your problem," Hermione screamed.

"Good evening to you too, Granger," he said arching an eyebrow at her.

"Don't look at me like that. Answer my question."

"What are you talking about? You're crazy aren't you?"

"You know why I'm angry. What are you twelve," ranted Hermione.

"Yep, you're crazy," Draco said to himself.

"What is it exactly do you think you'll accomplish by having all the Slytherins humming at me?"

"Ohhh, now I see… I didn't put them to it," Draco laughed.

"What are you laughing about?"

"They are humming because you got away with humming this morning while we were brushing our teeth."

"What?"

"Yeah, see, in an odd sort of way, they are elated that someone has gotten past my hatred for mornings. If you were a Slytherin I would have put you in the hospital wing for being bubbly so early. No one so much as looks at me before I sit down in the Great Hall for breakfast."

"Why would they know?"

"I mentioned it to Zabini and Parkinson."

"And?"

"They then told other people. And then those people told more people. And then those people told even more people."

"Okay, smartass, I get it. Why did you tell them anyway?"

"I don't know."

"You have to know why."

"I don't think straight in the morning. I probably shouldn't have said that you were able to hum this morning. Come on, you had to have told Potter and Weasley about it."

"No I didn't."

"Really? I'm sure they would get a kick out of it."

"Can you make them quit humming?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"I'll start singing in the morning."

"You wouldn't dare," Draco turned serious.

"I would. I'll give you one day to get them to quit. Otherwise you'll be subjected to my ever so slightly off key voice bright and early every morning until we graduate."

"Are you sure you aren't a Slytherin?"

"Make it happen or I'll find a song that will show my voice in all its glory."

"Your voice can't be that bad."

"Suit yourself," Hermione said dismissing the conversation and going to her room.

Watching the Head Boy and Girl through the fire place were three people crammed around the fireplace in the Headmaster's office. Professor McGonagall sighed and Albus Dumbledore, "Are you sure that this will work?"

The Headmaster had a twinkle in his blue eyes, "It's worked before Minerva."

"Before there the obstacles were only from one person. But these two have nothing and no one going for them," the aging woman continued.

"Minerva is right Albus. I don't see how your plan will work. He will never get past the things that were enforced on his mind since he was born," Professor Snape, the third of the small gathering observed.

"You worked past them, Severnus."

"That has nothing to with the boy. He will not get past his father."

"He has already come to me for support."

"It will not last, Albus. He is a Malfoy and they all go through a phase of wanting to break the cycle, but in the end they all go back. The offer of power and money is just too much for them to just give up."

"I am aware of this Severnus. But there has never been a Malfoy who has been in love. That is until Draco. The power of love is worth more than what the Malfoy name can offer him."

"If the girl doesn't return the feelings he will be the perfect Malfoy."

"I'm sure that we won't have to worry about Hermione Granger not returning his love."

"What makes you so sure, Albus? This is a dangerous gamble that we're taking here," Minerva said.

"It has worked before."

"I hardly see how Lily and James Potter have to do with Hermione and Draco."

"It has everything to do with it. Lily hated James for everything that James stood for. And all the while James only wanted Lily, no matter how hard she tried to push him away."

"You are telling me that Draco Malfoy loves Hermione? Of all people," the potions master exclaimed.

"There is nothing wrong with the pairing. It will be a huge asset to the Order to have Hermione and Draco together."

"I don't see how this is going to work."

"It has already begun. Trust me they will be together before they graduate."

"Of all the crazy schemes you have put into place, Albus, I do believe this is the most impossible," Professor Snape said shaking his head.


	4. Breakfast

Author's Notes: There really isn't much to say on my part. I hope you enjoy the story. I want to thank all my reviewers because y'all rock! Love you. Oh and I'm a moron because _this_ is really chapter four and not the one before this. I felt like the biggest retard for screwing up the chapter numbers. I guess I forgot how to count.

The real chapter 4: Breakfast

True to her word, Hermione Granger, entered the bathroom humming 'Under the Sea' from the Little Mermaid. Draco had just put his toothbrush in his mouth and had no choice but to deal with it.

"Don't you want," he asked spitting, "to stop that?"

Hermione's gaze met his in the mirror and replied to his question by only getting louder as she reached for her own toothbrush.

Draco sighed, "This is going to be long year."

Hermione finished her song as she spit into the sink one last time, "Remember, tomorrow I'll be singing."

Draco glared at the door that the Gryffindor disappeared though. Suddenly the door swung open again and Hermione's head peeked out from behind, "It'll be 'Part of Your World' tomorrow and the day after that I think will be ummmmm 'Something There' from Beauty and the Beast. Don't worry. There are enough Disney songs to last the entire year. Have a great day," and she was gone again.

Draco grimaced. He had to put a stop to the girl. But he couldn't go to Pansy and Blaise because they'd have a right good laugh and encourage the Slytherins to go above and beyond just humming in passing. No he definitely needed to deal with this on his own. Now just what would he do tomorrow morning? Would he be able to win whatever game that the girl had put into motion? Hermione wasn't one to back down, but this could very well be a bluff. Well there was only one way to find out.

Hermione sat in between Harry and Ron.

"Did you find out why the Slytherins were humming at you yesterday, 'Mione," Harry said passing her the plate full of bacon.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about yesterday."

"What does that have to do with it?" Ron said around a mouth full of food.

"Everything. Now, yesterday morning Malfoy and I were brushing our teeth together and he said as long as I didn't sing we'd be okay and no one would have to get hurt. Well I took what he said literally and started humming. He didn't tell me to shut up, so, I told him that humming was how officially allowed. Well, he told some of his friends about it and they spread the word. Apparently nobody in Slytherin would have gotten away with that if they did it. Anyhow, I informed him that if they don't stop humming then I'll be force to sing."

"You're mental, 'Mione," Ron said almost in awe.

Harry asked, "Do you expect that it'll stop today?"

"Of course not," Hermione laughed. "He is going to try and call my bluff. But little does the git realize that there is no bluff to call. He may think he's got an ace in the hole, but I, boys, have a Royal Flush."

"I don't know. I heard that he put some bloke in the hospital wing just for breathing to loudly last year."

"Ron, I am prepared for anything that Malfoy can think up. This is my last year here and I don't plan on letting Malfoy or anybody else ruin my time left at Hogwarts. Don't worry about it."

"Just be careful Hermione. This should be fun watching Malfoy suffer this year," Harry said smugly.

"Hey, I didn't say anything about making him suffer."

You have never had to endure your own voice," he shrugged.

"HARRY POTTER! That was just mean!"

"Well it's true," piped up Ron.

"I should make you two suffer," she said with a laugh.

Across the Great Hall Draco watched Hermione talk animatedly with her friends. He was fuming the golden trio where no doubt getting a hearty laugh at his expense. He shouldn't have opened his big mouth last night and said that potter and Weasley would have thought it was funny. He had to figure out something to stop her singing. Or else he couldn't be held responsible for the actions that would come from it.

He couldn't do anything about it. At least not openly. It would call too much attention to the fact that he wasn't acting like his normal self. And maybe someone would actually believe that he didn't hate the damned Gryffindor that he loved. What had caused this turn of events, he asked himself. Nothing good could possibly come from loving Hermione Granger. But here he was falling for her even harder. At least they weren't fighting over something that actually mattered. It was a way to test the waters, and see how the other would handle a comradeship. Draco didn't want to hope for friendship. That would just be too much of a leap to quickly. However, it didn't matter that she was the love of his life. He couldn't give up the fact that he hated mornings and thought everyone should hate mornings too.

"So did she hum again this morning," Blaise smirked.

"I have to find a way to make her stop. I really think that the Gryffindors are just a naturally cheery bunch. They should all be murdered. How can one put together the evil plan of the day with all that," Draco shuddered, "happiness going on?"

"It can't be that bad," Pansy said pouring Draco some orange juice.

"Okay, you deal with her in the morning."

"Was that an invite to your bed," Pansy gave a wink.

"You know it wasn't."

"Damn Draco, chill out. I don't want you anymore than you want me. Please! She can't possibly wake up everyday like that. She'll crack. She isn't made of the same stuff Slytherins are made of."

"Is that a slight at her parentage, Parkinson?"

"No it wasn't. It was to the fact that she's Gryffindor, but now that you mentioned it…"

"You don't want to finish that sentence."

"Are you sure you're feeling okay, Draco," Blaise asked.

"Yeah. I gotta go."

Draco left the Great Hall in a hurry. However, Pansy's comment about Hermione had caught him unprepared. But that didn't make sense. How many times have the three of them taken turns putting Hermione down over the years? There were just too many to count really. But he couldn't do it today, and he doubted if he'd be able to in the future. Why did he have to fall someone that would turn the very life he had ever known be turned upside down?

Well it's too late, Draco thought, the plan is already in motion. I have to see it through no matter the out come. But one thing was for sure, He couldn't abandon his identity as the prick of Slytherin yet. He had to keep up appearances. There was still too much that had to be done before he could full turn his back on his family and all that came with being a Malfoy


	5. Another Day

A/N: I'm sooo sorry for waiting sooo long to update the story. I was going crazy because I was losing the love that I had when I first started the story. I loved writing the first two chapters and then it went down hill from there, so I thought that I'd get back to the reason I wanted to write the story and I'll plan it all out. I've had a rough last few months so I've hadn't had much time to write anything. Again I say that I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart and if everything goes as planned you won't have to wait very long for the next installment.

* * *

Hermione smirked when she heard the first Slytherin start humming as she walked to her first class. Oh revenge will be sweet, she thought to herself. Then she stopped.

"Watch it," some third year Ravenclaw said as she bumped into the bushy haired girl.

Hermione murmured an apology as the girl walked by.

Why was she pressing the singing in the morning? She would hate it if someone woke up singing every morning too. In fact it seemed more like flirting than really getting one up on Malfoy. But no, she couldn't possibly want to flirt with that git. Sure he was hot. There wasn't a girl in all of Hogwarts that wouldn't say Draco Malfoy wasn't one sexy beast. However, Hermione always left the issue at that. How did she find herself to be flirting with the one soul that made her hate herself for what she never had any control over?

Out loud she said, "I'm going crazy."

"I'd say so," Ron said from behind her.

"What's going on," Harry asked.

"Oh don't worry about it. My mind is just going a mile a minute."

"About?"

Hermione phrased the statement as a question more than she would have liked, "The N.E.W.T.'s?"

"Yeah that would be what you're worried about and it's only the second day." Ron said with a laugh.

"What took you two?"

Harry sent Ron a look and then said, "Ron forgot a book back in the Tower, so we had to go back for it."

"Oh…" Hermione didn't believe it for a second.

Draco was lost in his thoughts as he was making his way to his Charms class when he was cornered by two people that he knew would pull him to the side eventually. He just glared at Potter and Weasley.

"Malfoy, we just want you to know that if you hurt Hermione in anyway this year, you'll have us to deal with," Ron said.

"Weasel if I'm lucky I won't have to see Granger at all this year."

Harry spoke this time, "Just take it as a warning, what with the humming and all. I can't imagine you being of the cheery sort in the morning. Don't touch her or we'll make sure you will suffer."

"Oh how touching, trying to protect the pride of Gryffindor. Honestly, get a life you two. I don't go out of my way to talk to those beneath me," Draco had to fight not wincing by what he had just said. How many more lies would he have to tell before he could come clean?

"Just watch yourself, Malfoy. Hermione could most likely do more harm than we could. You haven't heard her sing…" Ron laughed.

"Shove off Weasel you're just jealous that she'll be singing to me in the morning," Draco said walking away from the two boys.

Ron chuckled at the misery that Malfoy would be in when the morning came.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape were lounging in the Headmaster's office in front of the fireplace that was showing the events happening in the Head dormitories. They watched on as they drank wine like they were gathered around the fireplace like Muggles around a television.

Hermione walked into the common room after classes for the day.

"I guess Malfoy that you didn't quite understand what it was that I was saying this morning. I promise I'll be singing tomorrow…"

"You really don't want to do that, now, do you Granger?"

"I told you what would happen if you didn't get those pesky Slytherins off their little humming tirade," Hermione shrugged as she plopped onto the chair across from Malfoy, "Now you have to deal with the consequences."

"Seriously, you don't want to do that. It won't be pretty when you show up in the hospital wing before breakfast."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and pulled out her potions textbook. She had just turned to the page that she had been looking for when something hit her lap. It was a letter from the Headmaster.

Draco explained, "It seems that we have to have another heart to heart Granger; I guess the last one we had wasn't good enough."

"When did this show up?" Hermione said reading over the letter.

"It was on the table when I got here."

"Well, how are we going to go about this? Why don't we do it some other time? I've got a load of homework that has to be done."

"Don't you have it all done until the Winter break?"

"No you prat it's only the second day of term."

Draco sneered at her, "Don't think that I want this anymore than you do. If we get this over with now we won't have to deal with each other for the rest of the year."

"Fine, how was your day? Make anyone cry?"

"Oh I was having an off day only ten first years," Draco said sarcastically, "How was your day? Did you have to spoon feed Potter at dinner?"

"Sod off."

"That old coot that runs this school is absolutely mad if he thinks he'll get us on speaking terms," Draco said under his breath.

"I heard that you prick. Dumbledore is not insane… at least I hope not."

Draco flicked his wand and a bottle of Firewhiskey appeared along with two glasses.

Hermione looked like she was going to scream, "You don't think that I'm going to drink again do you? I refuse to break the school rules, I am not getting my position revoked on a count of your Slytherin self." She meant it as an insult and there was no mistaking the tone of her voice but the boy in question just smirked at her.

"The letter specifically said 'by any means necessary', and Granger if I'm not mistaken you'll get that title revoked if we don't get to know one another."

"Who did I piss of in my past life to deserve to be stuck here with Malfoy," Hermione didn't even bother to lower her voice as she reached for her glass.

Back in the Headmaster's office the three observers refilled their glasses and sat down for what was promising to be a good show.


	6. I Never Again

A/N: See I told you the next chapter wouldn't take forever. I had fun writing this one and I hope you guys have fun reading it. Thank you for reviewing my story, I really appreciate it. Umm if there is anything that is wrong let me know. I'm going to edit the whole story soon.Since Severus's name is wrong in the third chapter and the grammar that's shot to hell, but I'm going to wait until HBP comes out to do that just to make everything closer to what is going on in the books. Just know I'm about to do all that in order to make your reading pleasure even more enjoyable. Thanks guys! Now on to the stroy...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

"I really doubt that having them drinking, Dumbledore, is a good idea," McGonagall said as she shifted to a more comfortable position in her chair.

Dumbledore chuckled, "It's simply a way to loosen the two. Eventually they will not need alcohol to be civil to each other."

The door to the Headmaster's office opened and revealed Madame Hooch. "Professor, can I have a word about the up coming… What is going on?"

"Ahhh, Madame Hooch have a drink with us, and enjoy the show! We can talk about the Quiddich season later; I promise this will be worth watching."

The Quiddich coach cocked an eyebrow at the old man, but complied. She took a seat on the arm of Snape's chair and took the glass that Dumbledore supplied, "Is that that bookish girl that hangs out with Potter and Malfoy?"

"Yes it is, now let's watch," Snape said.

Hermione shook her head as Draco poured them both drinks. She sighed taking the drink from Malfoy, "I hope you realize that I'm going first since you started last time."

"I should go first, Granger."

"You aren't going to fight with me about who is going to start are you? That's pathetic!"

"No I go first because I'm a Malfoy, that's just how it is."

"Really? Well this time the Malfoy will have to deal with the fact that a Mudblood is going to go first. Are we clear? Good. So, I never found a girl attractive."

Draco downed his glass quickly, "What do you think I am? Gay?"

The Gryffindor shrugged, "Just making sure."

"That was completely stupid," the boy said, "I never sing in the shower."

Hermione laughed and swallowed the Firewhiskey. She nearly fell out of her chair when Draco downed his glass.

"Come on, the mighty arrogant jerk from Slytherin sings in the shower? My, my you are full of surprises."

"You'd be surprised at how many surprises I have up my sleeve. Go."

"I never had someone close to me go to Azkaban," Hermione said thinking hard.

"Why that one?"

Hermione downed her glass. She glanced over the table at Draco, "Aren't you going to drink?" She poured more of the amber liquid into the glass.

"No one close to me has gone to Azkaban. My father is only a father in blood. The man has never been close to either me or my mother."

"It must have been tough with him as a father."

Changing the subject he said, "Who did you know that went to Azkaban?"

"Hagrid…and someone else…though I didn't know him until after he got out. He was a good man." Hermione drank again more because the thought of Sirius brought back so many memories that she wasn't sure she wanted to face with Draco as her only company.

"Who was that someone else?"

"Isn't it your turn?"

"Can't answer the question?"

"Malfoy, if I remember correctly you refused to tell me who the I Never phrase from last time was referring to, so, if you don't mind, I'll be taking my pass. Thanks, just say something."

"You talk about him like he's dead."

"He is. Please just don't push it," Hermione pleaded with him looking into the Slytherin's eyes dead on.

Draco felt an odd sensation run down his spine when Hermione's eyes met his. He shook his head slightly to make the feeling stop, and said, "You brought it up."

"Yes, and I'm a moron. Just go."

A smirk spread across the boy's face as he gave the next phrase, "I never lied to a teacher."

They both drank of course. Draco flicked his wrist and both glasses filled instantly.

"You've lied to a teacher," asked the blonde boy.

"I do believe you've met my two best friends. In fact, the night that Harry, Ron and I became friends I lied to a teacher. It was that lie that brought us together. Well, with the two of them being my friends I have to cover their asses from time to time."

"What? Isn't that messed up lying to get people to be your friend?"

"No, it's not like that. Do you remember first year when the Troll got into the school? Ron had made fun of me earlier that day, so I went into a lavatory to get away from everyone. Well, to cry actually, because I wasn't at the Halloween Feast I didn't have any clue what was going on in the rest of the school. Harry had realized that I wasn't at the feast, so he and Ron went to look for me. They found me, but so had the troll. They managed to knock the troll out by luck. Then McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore found the three of us slightly bruised along with the knocked out troll, they were about to give out detentions until I told the teachers that I was there because I thought I could handle a troll. And they believed it! I was twelve! Like I was stupid enough to think I could handle a troll! I did it because it didn't matter how much the two put me though before; they managed to show, in one simple (and highly stupid) gesture, that they cared about my well being. That was all that mattered to me."

"I always wondered why you hung around those two dorks," Draco said swirling his glass casually.

"Come on, Harry and Ron are better Crabbe and Goyle are."

"And if you didn't notice I don't have them hanging around me anymore."

"Fair enough…I never…oh I don't know…I never have been so afraid of the Forbidden Forest that I've cried."

Draco drank, "That's a shot below the belt Granger. That was a long time ago. You'd be afraid of that place too if you went in there and saw what Potter and I saw."

"But as I recall Harry didn't go running, or cry."

"So I was a chicken shit as a kid, so sue me."

"Aww, the poor baby Malfoy was afraid of the scawy Frowest," Hermione joked.

He said obviously not picking up on her joke, "Are you on the rag or something?"

"Just go, Malfoy."

"I never cared for elfish welfare."

Hermione drank and refilled her glass. She reflected on her old organization for the house elves with a half smile. It was too bad that they didn't want to be released from their tedious lives waiting on wizards who took them for granted.

"Didn't you have some sort of pro house-elf organization? BARF or something?"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the Slytherin's comment, "It was S.P.E.W. it stood for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. In fact it was a Malfoy house-elf that even made me think that S.P.E.W. could work…"

Draco gaped at Hermione, "Wait, what?"

"Yeah, back in fourth year I met this house-elf that I knew through Harry and apparently the house-elf, Dobby, was working for the Malfoys. Well he was soo happy being free, it wasn't until I met a house-elf named Winky that I realized that house-elves really don't want to be free. However, I do still believe that house-elves deserve better treatment."

"This Dubbie was a house-elf of mine?"

"Uh, yeah."

"I guess we have too many, and they all look the same. I never bothered learning their names. I don't blame Shoobie at all though, I'd be happier not being at that hell house."

"That's the kind of behavior toward house-elves that I want to prevent. Neglectful owners are wretched. How would you like to be raised by neglectful parents? It's the same thing!"

"Wow, umm, I really don't want to go into the politics of the whole barf thing so let's just continue with the 'I Never's okay," the blonde said shaking his head.

Hermione laughed, "Fine, I never used money to get where I wanted to be." The Gryffindor's eyes gleamed as she smirked taking a drink.

Draco, who had been taking a drink at the same time, almost spit out his Firewhiskey when her saw her drink.

"What the hell?"

"Muggles can have money too you know. Money does make things easier. I do like working for what I want, but that quality didn't arrive in my character until I started at Hogwarts and saw that this was my 'real' world and my Muggle heritage really couldn't help me. You made it perfectly clear that my heritage would hinder what I would become when my years at Hogwarts are over. Working hard will be the only way that I'll be able to get to were I want to establish myself in the Wizarding community."

The Slytherin's face was strained for a second, like he wanted to say something, but the look was wiped from his face in the next moment. Hermione had trouble believing it was there in the first place.

"I never felt the need to hum or sing in the morning." Draco said. He opened his mouth to say something to Hermione since she made no move to drink, but Hermione beat him to the punch.

"Never did have the urge to do either in the morning. You stereotyped all Gryffindor's as being obnoxiously happy in the morning. In order to keep you're little fantasy world alive I decided to comply with your views. After all you were right with your whole Mudblood mania," she said with sarcasm.

"You could have proved me wrong, Granger," he failed to mention to which of her remarks he was referring to.

"Well, you seem so heartfelt in your stand for riding Hogwarts of all muggle-born students that I thought it'd be best to keep your views to how Gryffindor Tower wakes up every morning. We have dance rehearsal every other Tuesday evening, just to let you know. You can join us any time you like."

"My views about life have been misguided."

"What? Did I hear you correctly?"

"Isn't it your turn?"

"No, tell me what you mean by that? Seriously."

"Maybe I'll get into it some other time. Now isn't the time, go or else I will."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Fine…I never thought that rain was sexy."

Draco drank to that and cocked an eyebrow at the girl across from him. "Why not?"

"Because it's cliché and if there is something that I hate more than anything is cliché romances."

"That's funny, I used to think that way."

"What changed your mind about it?"

Draco sighed, "If I tell you, you can't say a word to anyone. I haven't said a word about your tattoo so you can return the favor, Granger."

"Fair enough," Hermione said with a nod.

"Well it was a rainy day in the beginning of last school year. I was out flying and it started raining so I decided to go back in. As I was walking back to the castle, I saw this girl. She was laughing in the rain. She had her arms stretched out spinning. I fell in love with her then. It was the most innocent thing that I've seen; she didn't care who saw her. If it had been any other time I'd have thought the girl had lost her marbles, but she was different. I fell for her in that moment. After that every time when it rained I thought of her."

Draco had an odd look on his face Hermione noticed. She believed him. He looked like he was remembering it, and on his face was a trace of a smile. It made her want to know more. For years he was always this bad boy who had no feelings other than hatred for everything and everyone, now suddenly it seemed that boy was just a memory.

"That's it? I mean, like, did you ask her out or what," she wanted to know more about this girl that could make the ice that surrounded the youngest Malfoy melt.

"I didn't do anything. I continued along my merry little way. I tried to push the thoughts of her from my mind, but she was in classes and I couldn't shake the image of her. It was burned into my mind forever. Besides, Malfoy's aren't allowed to fall in love."

"That's ridiculous. I'm sure even Malfoy's have the capability to fall in love."

Draco just laughed. It was a mocking laugh directed at him, "I guess it would be my turn, then…"

"Actually, Malfoy, I'm getting tired. I think I'm going to head to bed. Don't think that you're off the hook, boy, I'm still singing tomorrow morning. Good night," Hermione smiled at him and got up draining her glass.

"Yeah, sleep would probably be a good thing. Night Granger," though he made no move to get out of his chair. Instead he stayed still in his chair staring at the bottle of Firewhiskey long after Hermione had left him.

In Dumbledore's office the four teachers were still watching the fireplace intently until Hermione had gone to bed.

"Well, I'm starting a pool on when those two are going to get together. Ten Galleons to enter and you pick the week you think they will get together. I'll have it all sorted out tomorrow… It's just a matter of time until they are together. Don't they remind you of James and Lily?" Madame Hooch said excitedly, as if it were a Quiddich pool she was organizing.

"Honestly, betting on the silly romances of students! That's ludicrous," exclaimed McGonagall.

"I'll take the week of Halloween," Dumbledore said with a chuckle, "come by my office when you have it all sorted out Madame. Loosen up Minerva; it's just a bit of fun."

Snape said, "I happen to agree with McGonagall in this instance, Albus. Surely the staff's focus should be on the students?"

"Well, of course, Severus. That is exactly what we are doing. Only now, we will have a tad bit of fun doing it. So Madame Hooch I expect you to have everything together by tomorrow evening. Now, I must catch up on some sleep that I've been missing out on lately. I bid you all adieu."


	7. Bluff Calling

**Author's Note**: Yeah okay I said that I wouldn't update the story. Okay so I lied. I need this story to help me not be so depressed. Enjoy..

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning not at all inclined to sing. The pounding headache that she had woken up with was excruciating, however, she couldn't let Malfoy think that she was bluffing. She braced herself just before she walked into the bathroom for her all too happy in the morning front.

"Good Morning, Malfoy," she said with a smile that was all too perky. And instantly broke out into The Little Mermaid's "Part of Your World" as she had promised the morning before.

The sound coming from the Gryffindor's mouth was only to be described as nails on a chalk board. Draco couldn't take it. He tried to call the bluff, but obviously the girl was true to her word. He really didn't want to do what he was about to do in order to make her stop. After all the singing really was wretched. Now he understood why the Weasel laughed at him the day before. The girl had to be stopped.

The words were muffled slightly by the amount of toothpaste in her mouth, but it didn't hide the fact that her voice made a Banshee's voice one of beauty. As Hermione finished rinsing out her mouth of the toothpaste, Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him locking him in his arms so she couldn't escape. The look of pure horror on her face and the tense way she was standing was hard for him to endure. The last thing he wanted was to strike fear in her. Agonizingly slow he brushed his lips against hers and whispered in her ear, "This is the only time you will sing in the morning. I will take this further if it happens again. Are we clear?"

Hermione could only nod. The feeling of the boy's breath playing across her ear and the close proximity of his body was igniting every nerve ending in her body. She didn't know how to take what he had done.

For the first time that week it was a bewildered Gryffindor left in the bathroom wondering what in the hell had happened.

Draco smirked leaving the girl in the bathroom. It was not the way he had first imagined holding her in his arms would have been, but it had to be done. It was just shocking enough for her to quit her incessant annoyingness in the mornings.

It was a more at ease Draco Malfoy that sat down with Pansy and Blaise that morning.

"What do we owe to this, dare I say? Cheery bloke, that has replaced the evil Draco Malfoy," Pansy said helping herself to some bacon and eggs.

Draco made a face at her, "If I'm anything close to cheery this morning I dealt with Granger's morning behavior accordingly without getting her version of Crabbe and Goyle on me. Although if she continues it I don't see how it will be avoided."

"What are you talking about? You aren't really worried about Scar-head and Weasel, are you," Blaise said astonished.

"It's not those two I'm worried about. I don't want my title of Head Boy revoked because of that Mudblood. Pass the marmalade Pans."

Sure enough within five minutes of his own entrance a very frazzled looking Hermione Granger entered the Great Hall.

"Wow what was it that you did to her," Blaise observed, "I mean she hasn't looked like that since the O.W.L.'s. I mean the bushy sex hair look is in (amazingly) but I think that is pushing it."

"You're right Blaise. She's not looking right. Good job, Draco. I knew you had it in you. Shame on me for thinking that you could get the message across only by physically harming her. I should have known better," Pansy joined in on Blaise's commentary.

"I've got to be a good boy at least the first week of term with my title and all."

Over at the Gryffindor table Hermione sat down almost on top of Neville for not paying attention for what was going on in her head. The actions taken by the loathsome Malfoy was really above and beyond as far as she was concerned. A simple _Silencio_ spell would have worked just fine without having to come anywhere close to coming into contact with one another. But then again it wouldn't have caused her to seriously doubt to ever sing in his presence again.

"Are you feeling alright, Hermione," Neville asked. Hermione just nodded and poured herself some orange juice. Her mind was running a mile a minute about the events of the morning.

"So did you sing this morning," Ron asked with a laugh.

"What? Oh, yeah I did."

"Well?" Ron obviously wanted details on how Malfoy reacted to the whole ordeal. However Hermione wasn't really feeling inclined to share.

Harry looking worried asked, "Are you sure you're alright, Mione?"

Hermione just put on a smile and lied, "I'm fine. I'm here aren't I? Malfoy didn't lay a hand on me. I told you I had one-upped him." She couldn't admit that he had pulled a move that she didn't even fathom that Malfoy was even capable of. There wasn't anything about how he put it that was very threatening after she had looked back at what he had done. But that couldn't be right. There was something guarded in how he held her that made her wonder about the boy.

"You sang and you came away with out so much as a scratch? That's not the Malfoy that we've known. What did he do?"

"He just walked away."

Harry looked at Hermione and didn't believe her at all but choose to let the subject lie for the moment. The bushy haired girl used all her focus on her breakfast. The thoughts and feelings that her roommate had stirred were almost too much for her to comprehend.

Ron's attention was up on the teacher's table. Harry looked at his friend then up to the object of his attention. The teacher's were all in an animated discussion about something. He smiled; the staff looked like they were getting a much needed break from the stress of Voldemort's uprising.

Severus scowled at his colleagues they were all taking up in Hooch's pool on the Head Boy and Girl. It disgusted him. Dumbledore had to be off his rocker to really believe that it would work out.


End file.
